crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Traveler
"We called it 'the Traveler'." The Traveler is a sentient planetoid the size of a small city that supplies power, science, and refined materials to the Vanguard. Originally met with fear and skepticism upon its arrival soon after the Vanguard Unification Wars, the Traveler is now regarded with a sense of reverence and awe for its role in scientific and social revolution. The considerable growth of the Vanguard's society since its unification is attributed to the Traveler's sheer potential for research, power, and construction. Though the Defense Committee treats the Traveler as independent, its closeness to the Vanguard has it considered an associate to host and protect. History Discovery Having arrived from uncharted space at Vanguard borders in December of 2564, the Traveler was immediately placed under careful watch and surrounded by a battlegroup at all times during its journey. By the time the reorganizing Vanguard leadership intercepted the Traveler, they were able to ascertain that it had set a rapid course for Mygeeto. While assuming that the Traveler was hostile, the Admiralty Board concluded that to destroy it over Mygeeto would be far too dangerous to the populace below and instead moved to evacuate the area, starting with the Mygeetan city which the Traveler was drawn to. To their shock, however, the odd celestial body stopped over the city in stable geosynchronous orbit and began to repair it. The then-emergency Defense Committee had the Traveler's actions cautiously observed, but fear soon became curiosity as the continued to witness the rebuilding process. With the city completed after several weeks to no shortage of spectators, the Traveler simply moved to the next. Curiosity became gratitude and the Vanguard sought ways to communicate. The Traveler's role in fixing the surface damage of the Vanguard Unification Wars is often cited as the greatest reason why the Vanguard and the surrendering Loyalists were inspired to cooperate so soon after the conflict. Social Revolution A suitable ambassador was soon found for the Traveler and allowed for the two parties to finally communicate. This ambassador, who became known as the Speaker, relayed the Traveler's benevolent goals to the Defense Committee and encouraged several methods that would allow knowledge to be shared. Countless new discoveries were made by Vanguard researchers after they began to communicate with the Traveler, ranging from space travel to construction to medicine. From the Traveler's knowledge and construction, the Mass Relay Network was created as well as several space stations and FTL communications relays. The Traveler's offerings revolutionized Vanguard society and allowed for social prosperity in the wake of the brutal Unification Wars, further instilling a sense of trust. The Vanguard was able to maintain their new territory as a full country rather than a haphazard military expansion and could still meet their basic needs of self-defense. Present Day Although far less revolutionary now than it was during its arrival, the Traveler continues to offer itself as a source of knowledge and electrical power. It has been transported back-and-forth between planets during efforts of humanitarian aid, namely the aid provided to Sangheilios as part of the Citadel Coalition. The Defense Committee consistently puts down efforts to militarize the Traveler's more advanced abilities. Capabilities & Gifts Star Charts The aptly-named Traveler was discovered to have spent centuries if not millennia journeying through parts of space, slowly and steadily charting all that it saw. This allowed Vanguard researchers to map out vast sections of space, pinpointing areas where they could find ample resources without having to adopt an expansionist doctrine or otherwise infringing upon the territory of other nations. The Traveler's role in current-day society resulted in the creation of the Antapex Initiative to continue the job of exploring and charting space both within and outside Vanguard territory. Members of the Initiative joke that their data is still going off of the Traveler's, making it their greatest benefactor. Construction One of the Traveler's more mysterious properties is the capability to create materials out of energy collected from stars. This was the first action that the people of the Vanguard witnessed the Traveler perform, and is still made use of frequently. However, the Vanguard actively keeps from using the Traveler's forge for military gain. Instead, the Traveler provides simple transports and vessels for merchant fleets. At other times, it also repairs damaged buildings or outright creates new ones; the former case was prominently displayed on Mygeeto while the latter was shown on Sangheilios. Put simply, the Defense Committee has banned the use of the Traveler's constructional properties for warships or fighters and instead uses it to create and distribute materials for the sole purpose of peacefully aiding those in need. Trivia *The central star in the Vanguard flag represents the Traveler. The lowest star represents society, which the Traveler cultivated, while the topmost star represents the fleets that defend both. *The Traveler's actual name has not been discovered; rather, "Traveler" was a nickname provided by the people of the Vanguard. The Speaker has stated that the planetoid sees it as as an appropriate name. Category:Vanguard